


Mission Desk Drabbles 3

by wetcement



Series: Mission Desk Drabbles [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, nervous iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetcement/pseuds/wetcement
Summary: Iruka Owes Kakashi
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Mission Desk Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724245
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Mission Desk Drabbles 3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be crossposting my KakaIru drabbles here from Tumblr (narantine) for somewhat easier access, i guess? This is just me being bored in quarantine and wanting to write again. I'm trying to make each one focus solely on things that happen at or around the mission desk.  
> This one was more difficult for me to write for some reason. I think it’s a weird struggle with the formality of Japanese culture and not making it sound horribly forced. idk. Hope this doesn’t read as horribly as it felt to write. anyways thanks for reading!

Iruka bounced his leg nervously as he sat at the mission desk.

It had been three days since The Sasuke Recovery Team was, well, recovered. He had gone to visit Naruto as soon as possible and sat with him for a long time, trying to get Naruto to understand that he hadn’t failed, that sometimes the course of fate was too strong to be altered. Naruto and Sasuke had a tumultuous friendship, but a friendship none the less, and Iruka could see the effect it was having on him as he told the entire story, ending with the fact that Kakashi had found him.

Kakashi had gone against orders to find Naruto and bring him back.

Iruka felt like he owed Kakashi. No, he _knew_ he owed Kakashi a debt.

So, he sat at the desk, leg bouncing, trying to figure out a way to convey that to the man the next time he saw him.

 _I don’t know how, but I promise_... No... _I swear on my life I will repay you_... Too much? Iruka sighed.

“Hey, here’s the paperwork for that Hacho village mission.” Genma said, putting the paperwork on the counter.

“Oh! Thanks, Genma.” Iruka said, snapping out of his thoughts.

Genma nodded and turned away, opening Iruka’s line of sight to the door and there, talking to Anko, was Kakashi.

Iruka stood up so fast he almost fell over. Quickly he walked over to the two of them.

“Pardon my interruption, Anko. Kakashi, can I get a word in private?” Iruka butted in and started nudging Kakashi out the door before anyone could get a word in edgewise.

“Hey! We were in the middle of a discussion!” Anko barked at him.

“Don’t worry Anko I’ll be right back.” Kakashi said with a smile as Iruka practically dragged him out of the room, headed for an empty meeting room down the hall. This is not how he had envisioned this at all but there was no stopping now. As soon as they were in the room and the door was shut Iruka let out a shaking breath, finally looking the other man in the eyes. Well, eye...

“Kakashi, I...” His words stalled out. Why did he feel like crying? He cleared his throat and started again. “About Naruto... I owe you... I-”

“Iruka...” He hadn’t even noticed that his gaze had slipped to the floor and he looked back up. “You don’t owe me. Naruto is just as much my responsibility as anyone’s.” Kakashi said calmly.

“No, you don’t understand, Naruto is so important, I should have...” Iruka let out another shaky breath. _I should have been there._ This was not going at all how he had imagined. He was looking at the ground again. How could he get Kakashi to understand what it meant to him when he couldn’t find the words?

“Please.” Kakashi spoke, and Iruka felt the man put his hands on his shoulders. He looked up and Kakashi was standing closer, the warmth of his hands bleeding through his shirt into Iruka’s skin. “I know you would have done the same had you found out about it first.” There was a pause. “I should have informed you.”

“No! That would have delayed you. Kakashi I’m not trying...”

“I could have sent a Ninken.”

“You needed them. This isn’t about me! Its about Naruto and I need you to understand how in debt I am to you.” Iruka said in a rush.

“You don’t owe me, Sensei, but if it makes you feel better, there is something you can do.” Kakashi said with a slight smirk.

“Anything.”

Iruka felt Kakashi’s grip tighten on his shoulders before the man leaned in, pressing his masked mouth to his lips. Iruka stiffened before his eyes blinked closed. His brain could barely process everything that was happening before Kakashi leaned back, making the kiss almost chaste. “Dinner. Three days from now, after I’m back from my mission.” It took Iruka a minute to process the question, almost a statement, really.

“Yeah... Yes, dinner.” He said finally.

“Good.” Kakashi smiled quietly. Iruka was snapping out of it now, a slight blush on his cheeks and he noticed a tinge of pink on Kakashi’s as well. “I have to get back to Anko.”

“Of course.” Iruka nodded.

Kakashi turned and started for the door when Iruka grabbed his wrist, pulling him back and pressing another kiss to the man’s mask. “ _Thank you_ , Kakashi.” He said pointedly when he leaned back. The tinge of blush darker now on Kakashi’s cheeks. Kakashi just nodded. “Three days.” Iruka confirmed and Kakashi nodded again before stepping out the door, Iruka watching him adjust the mask as he went.

He sank down in one of the meeting room chairs, a small chuckle escaping from him.

How the hell was he supposed to go back to work after that?


End file.
